


Sky's Lancelot Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Kinktober day three is sensory deprivation. This will be my only Kinktober Lancelot fic!





	Sky's Lancelot Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Kinktober works if you feel up to it!! (I have lots of fun planned for this month).

Lance's eyes were covered by a golden silk. Hands bound above him with a similar fabric. 

 

“Are you ready, Lance?” Lotor cooed into his ear, the feeling of his breath on his cheek. 

 

“Yes.” Lance wanted to giggle, but he held himself back. He didn't have high expectations of all this, to be honest. When Lotor suggested it Lance thought it wouldn't be that different from usual. 

 

One claw slowly grazed Lance's jaw, then his neck, following down until it found a nipple. Lotor skidded over in once before dragging more claws softly against Lance's skin. 

 

“You're getting…  _ aroused _ Lance.” Lotor huffed against his neck. 

 

“Yeah I sure am.” Lance cracked a bit. He could tell he was half-hard, his erection tenting in his underwear. 

 

Lotor kissed Lance then. Soft, gentle. Lance tried to follow as Lotor pulled away, eager for more. Which elicit a chuckle from Lotor. 

 

Lance huffed, his eyes rolling under the blindfold. 

 

But Lance  _ was _ feeling it. He couldn't deny that. Everything felt… more intense. Even the lightest of touches. 

 

Lotor kissed Lance again on the mouth…

 

And the collarbone… 

 

Over his heart…

 

Lotor's breath ghosted over the top of Lance's erect penis. Warm breath able to be felt even through his underwear. 

 

Lance  _ squirmed _ , biting his lip. 

 

Lotor continued to only touch Lance softly, and ever only barely. Even as he helped Lance discard his now soaked underwear. 

 

Lance made a noise, a sort of moan he couldn't contain. He didn't want to beg, but… “Please.”

 

Lotor ran a finger along Lance's hard on. Making Lance suck in a harsh breath, only to be disappointed by a lack of friction. 

 

“So wonderful.” Lotor cooed, feeling the precum running down Lance's cock. “My lovely little slut.”

 

Lance moaned as Lotor's feather touch caressed his slit for a moment before he pulled away once more. 

 

“So lovely, cock dripping for me.  _ Moaning _ all for me.” Lance could practically feel the toothy smile Lotor was giving him. 

 

“ _ Lotor _ .” Lance said roughly, feeling more than wrecked already. He gasped into the feeling of Lotor ghosting over his nipples. 

 

Lance was panting, just by the soft touches and dirty words Lotor was spouting from his mouth. 

 

Lance felt so edged out, so desperate and needy. “ _ Please, Lotor _ .” He sobbed. 

 

Lotor gave a soft kiss to Lance's cheek before finally,  _ finally _ fully grabbing his cock in hand. 

 

It was miraculous Lance lasted the few strokes that he did. 

 

His orgasm felt violent from being withheld for so long. Lotor was still giving him soft kisses as Lance became a twitchy mess in his hands. 

 

“You did amazing Lance.” Lotor said softly before releasing his hands from Lance's cock. 

 

Lance gave a defeated moan. 

 

“Did you want to stop?” Lotor asked, as he gently kissed Lance's thigh. 

 

“You haven't came yet.” Lance huffed out. 

 

“That doesn't matter as much as your  _ comfort _ Lance.” Lotor sighed. “So?” 

 

“I want to keep going.” Lance smiled, his cock already half interested again. 

 

“Great.” Lotor said into Lance's skin. “Legs apart, Lance.” 

 

Lance did his best to comply, spreading out so Lotor could have perfect access to his hole. 

 

It was tend Lance heard the pop of the lube opening, and the shockingly cool sensation of it hitting his ass. Lotor was extremely careful that his claws were no longer sharp as his forefinger entered Lance's needy hole. Lance wiggled expectedly against his bonds. Little gasps escaping him when Lotor brushed against the perfect spot, only to lose it again. 

 

Lance could imagine Lotor smiling down at him, his cock heavy between his legs. 

 

Lance's back did a small arch as the second finger filled in next to the first. “Relax, Love.” Lotor cooed. 

 

And Lance listened. His body going pliant in Lotor's embrace. Making Lotor give a sound of content and praise at how  _ well _ Lance was listening to him. Especially when Lotor was used to Lance being a defiant brat usually. 

 

By the the third finger Lance was back to being fully hard, and he was anxiously squirming against Lotor's fingers. Lotor pulled again with a slick popping sound. 

 

“Please,  _ please… _ I  _ need _ you in me. I need to be  _ filled _ , Lotor.  _ Please _ , I love you.” Lance begged, a sob escaping him. 

 

Lotor knew he had dragges this out long enough. When the tip of his dick pressed to Lance's ass, the red paladin gave a thick sigh of relief. 

 

It was then Lotor pushed in, and Lance started to sob. He yowled into the fucking like a cat in heat. His little whines only making Lotor even more erratic in his thrusts. 

 

Lotor is proud to say his orgasm inside Lance set off another in his lover. There bodies connecting completely in harmony. 

 

It was a sloppy mess as Lotor pulled away. Pleased when he watched his come dribbled out of Lance's ass. 

 

His next motion was release Lance's hands. 

 

Lance could only plop down on the bed, his body utterly worn out as Lotor slipped off his blindfold as well. 

 

When his blindfold was finally removed he was greeted with a absolutely proud Lotor. And the love and fondness in his gaze made him feel as if he was walking amongst the stars. 

 

They shared a final kiss before Lotor collected Lance up in his arms to make sure he was clean before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!!!!


End file.
